Daddys großer Junge
by Beenie
Summary: Zeitlich zwischen "Beinahe geheilt?" und "Luftschlösser". Chase erholt sich von einer gefährlichen Infektion und kämpft immer noch gegen Alpträume an, die mit dem Missbrauch zu tun haben. House erhält einen mysteriösen Anruf und stürzt sich daraufhin in Aktivitäten, die Chase befremdlich erscheinen. Mentorship, ER, AU, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: in diesem Teil kommen sich House und Chase zum ersten Mal auf physischer Basis näher als bisher. Dazu tragen Chase' Entschlossenheit bei, ein Trauma zu überwinden, das in "Beinahe geheilt?" behandelt wurde, und ein Telefonanruf. Gelegentlich gibt es Referenzen auf frühere Teile, die ihr bei Interesse auf Livejournal unter "chittibang" nachlesen könnt. Ich freue mich sehr über Kommentare und Reviews! (O:**_

Er hörte House im Wohnzimmer telefonieren. Mitten in der Nacht. Warum er sich auf einmal unwohl fühlte, konnte er nicht sagen. Aber ein nächtlicher Anruf bedeutete selten etwas Gutes. Er versuchte, Gesprächsfetzen zu entwirren, doch House sprach zu leise; vermutlich dachte er, Chase schlief. Das Klingeln hatte er in der Tat nicht gehört. Erst als House die Decke zurückgeworfen hatte und grunzend aufgestanden war, war er aus seinem traumlosen, totenähnlichen Schlaf gerissen worden.

Er war wieder dazu übergegangen, sich mit Diazepam zu betäuben, um den Alpträumen zu entkommen. Es gefiel House nicht sonderlich, aber er sagte nichts. Chase verdächtigte ihn, über seinen Konsum Buch zu führen. Jedenfalls kontrollierte er peinlich genau die Menge, die Chase abends einnahm. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einer Abhängigkeit vorbeugen, darum war er nicht beleidigt.

Das Licht wurde gelöscht, und House hinkte wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Bevor er sich hinlegte, blieb er auf der Kante des Bettes sitzen und vergrub die Hände im Haar. Ein leises Ächzen stahl sich über seine Lippen.

„Schlechte Nachrichten?" wisperte Chase.

Im ersten Moment überrascht, dass er wach war, fuhr House herum. Dann strich er Chase das vom Schlaf verstrubbelte Haar zurück. Körperkontakt war nicht selbstverständlich, nachdem das Erlebnis im Lift mit House und besonders die Androhung des unerwartet in der Klinik aufgetauchten Donoghue das Missbrauchstrauma zu neuem Leben erweckt hatten. Angst und Erregung krochen in ihm hoch, wenngleich House ihn nur flüchtig berührte.

„Foreman", erwiderte er müde. „Hat Probleme mit der gepiercten Patientin, die in die MRI sollte. Sie lässt sich die Ringe nicht herausnehmen und führt sich auf wie eine Furie."

Darüber dachte er einen Augenblick nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Foreman hätte auf dem Mobiltelefon angerufen, das eingeschaltet auf dem Nachttisch lag. Außerdem konnte man einen widerspenstigen Patienten gefügig machen, indem man ihn sedierte. Das musste auch Foreman wissen.

Nachzubohren war nicht seine Art, und so schwieg er, während er House verstohlen beobachtete, der an die Zimmerdecke starrte und die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hielt. Irgendwie sah er nicht so aus, als seien seine Gedanken bei Foreman oder dieser hypernervösen Xanthippe, die gestern mit Bauchschmerzen ins Princeton Plainsboro gekommen war. Kummer und Weltschmerz in seiner Miene zu entdecken war nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch es war nicht genau das. Eher eine Melancholie, die mit dem Anruf gekommen sein musste. Es verursachte ihm Unbehagen, House so zu sehen. Als ob ihn etwas quäle, über das er nicht reden konnte oder wollte.

Gegen seine Gewohnheit robbte er in die Mitte der Matratze und küsste den älteren Mann sanft und scheu auf den Jochbogen. Er war feucht, als hätte er geweint, und Chase - bemüht, sich sein Erschrecken darüber und die Überwindung, die es ihn kostete, zu House zärtlich zu sein, nicht anmerken zu lassen – trocknete ihn mit den Lippen, während er die Hand auf dem T-Shirt ruhen und von der Brust zum Unterleib wandern ließ. House gab einen merkwürdig hohen Ton von sich, der sein Zwerchfell erschütterte (Chase konnte es fühlen) und wie der Schluckauf eines quengeligen Kindes klang.

Jetzt war er endgültig überzeugt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber ihn fragen – durfte er das denn? Eine Antwort würde er ohnehin nicht erhalten. Was House beschäftigte, behielt er meist für sich. Er versuchte, ihn auf andere Weise zu trösten und verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem gefühlvollen Kuss, auf den er selbst stolz war. Trotz unleugbarer Erregung, in die ihn Chase' Tollkühnheit versetzte, versagte sich House, ihn zu erwidern, nachdem er die Oberlippe zögernd und doch verlangend beknabbert hatte.

„Nicht ... hören Sie auf." Seine Stimme klang ausdruckslos, als er ihn von sich schob. „Ich muss nachdenken."

Den Strohhalm ergriff er umgehend. „Worüber?"

„Foremans Problem."

„Es ist nicht Foreman", sagte Chase, während er sich zurückzog. „Und falls er es doch wäre, würden Sie sein Problem nicht zu Ihrem machen. Warum sollte Ihnen eine Patientin mit einer MRI-Psychose Kopfschmerzen bereiten? Das war keine gute Lüge, House."

„Fragen Sie mich nichts mehr."

„Es ist Ihr Bein, oder? Sie haben Schmerzen."

„Ja."

„Sie haben das Vicodin reduziert. Warum?"

„Weil ich Ihnen ein Vorbild sein will. Damit Sie kein verdammtes Gemüse werden." Er stöhnte kurz auf und rieb sich den Oberschenkel. „Auf Dauer sind Drogen keine Lösung, Chase."

Chase griff hinüber und legte die Hand auf das Bein. Das vernarbe Gewebe zuckte kurz unter der Berührung wie etwas Böses, das dem Guten widerwillig zu weichen hat, und er strich energisch mit dem Handballen darüber. Im Lauf der Zeit hatte er mit dem Anblick umzugehen gelernt, abgesehen davon, dass es ihn als Mediziner nicht allzu sehr erschüttert hätte, wäre es nicht das Bein seines verehrten Chefs, der darunter so leiden musste. Zwar sah er es nicht allzu häufig entblößt, doch er war schon mehrmals als personifizierter Vicodinersatz eingesprungen, indem er die akuten Schmerzwellen linderte.

House' Brauen zogen sich zusammen, wobei zugleich der Kaumuskel mahlte, dann entspannte er sich. Völlig ruhig lag er auf dem Rücken. Sein Atem glich sich dem sich entspannenden Körper an, der nun kein Adrenalin mehr produzierte. Besitzergreifend umfing er Chase' Handgelenk, als hätte er Angst, er könne die Hand wieder wegnehmen.

„O Gott, wie machen Sie das? Verraten Sie mir Ihren Trick."

Schüchtern senkte er die Lider. „Es ist kein Hexenwerk. Nur das physikalische Gesetz der Wärme ..."

„ ... und der Aufopferung, hoffentlich nicht physikalisch", ergänzte House trocken. „Bei mir klappt es nämlich nicht."

Wieder wurde Chase verlegen, doch er wandte sich nicht ab und schaute ihn an. In Chase' Augen fand er nie Mitleid für sein Dilemma, so sehr er auch danach fahndete. Manchmal offenbarte er einen Funken Anteilnahme, wenn House vor Schmerz ein paar Schweißtropfen vergoss. Sich einzubilden, da wäre mehr, wäre vermessen. Chase kannte Schmerz. Psychischer ließ sich nicht so klipp und klar betäuben wie physischer, und man konnte die Quelle bei ersterem nicht orten und ausmerzen, so wie seinerzeit den Arterienverschluss im Oberschenkel. Vermutlich hielt er House für einen Jammerlappen, dem immerhin seine Medikation ein einigermaßen geregeltes Leben ermöglichte.

„Werden Sie so schlafen können?" fragte er gedämpft. „Oder so bleiben, bis ich weg bin? Mir zuliebe?"

Chase liebte ihn für seine Umsicht, die ihn manchmal zu Tränen rührte, da sie jedes Mal so unerwartet erfolgte, obwohl er sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt haben müsste. Sein Arm lag über House' anderem Oberschenkel und dem Unterleib, da er auf der falschen Hälfte des Bettes war, um das kranke Bein direkt zu berühren. Viel zu intim, was ihn betraf.

„Ich denke", sagte er unsicher.

Lächelnd strich House über die glühende Wange und den aufgeworfenen Mund, wofür er sich halb aufrichtete und mit dem Ellenbogen abstützte.

„Jetzt schmollen Sie. Süß. Sie müssen mich nicht in Ekstase massieren, obwohl das eine gute Therapie wäre. Für uns beide. Aber Sie sollen sich nicht zwingen. Ich will nicht, dass Sie sich quälen."

„Ich möchte es", entgegnete er fast trotzig; beim Sprechen erwischte er gezwungenermaßen House' Daumen, der sich ihm forsch, aber nicht roh, aufdrängte. Dennoch genoss er diesen ungewöhnlich zarten Moment zwischen ihnen. Der Daumen schmeckte salzig und irgendwie bitter, und er neigte den Kopf, um den Geschmack voll auszukosten.

„Hey." House lachte ein überraschtes brummendes Lachen, viel schöner als der Pseudosingultus von eben. „Sind Sie in Wallung? Mache ich Sie heiß?" Seine langen Finger drückten sich in die dünne Haut des Axis-Halswirbels, ohne dass er dabei den Daumen aus Chase' Mund nahm.

Unter einer Gänsehaut zusammenschaudernd wurde er nervös. Krampfhaft schluckend fixierte er House, während er die Finger leicht krümmte. Es gab Anzeichen dafür, dass der wohl eine ganze Weile brauchen würde, bis er Ruhe fand. Es sei denn, Chase sorgte für eine rasche Ermüdung. Er sah das Angebot in House' halbgeschlossenen Augen.

_Nein. Tu das nicht House. _

Furcht in den großen Augen ließ ihn zurücksinken. Ihn mit Anzüglichkeiten zu verunsichern, wäre ungerecht, nachdem er sich dazu überwunden hatte, in einer recht pikanten Lage die Schmerzen in seinem Bein zu minimieren. Und es tat weh, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass die niedrige Tagesdosis seiner Medikamente daran schuld war. Der Schmerz war mit dem Telefonat über ihn hergefallen.

„Das wäre zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein", seufzte er.

Chase sagte nichts. Stattdessen fuhr er fort, das Bein zu streicheln. Er fand immer den richtigen Druck; nicht zu stark und nicht zu reserviert. So, dass er ihn spürte. Nach und nach vertrieb er den Schmerz aus den gereizten Nerven.

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, die er mit einem Aufstöhnen zum Ausdruck brachte. „Darf ich Sie halten?"

Die Frage verwirrte den Jungen. „Was?"

„Ich will Sie nur festhalten. Wie ein heulendes Kind seinen Teddybären. Mir ist gerade danach." Behutsam legte er den Arm um seinen Nacken und fuhr mit den Fingern gedankenverloren über das Haar. Etwas später schlief er ein.

oOo

Am nächsten Tag war House wie immer, und Chase grübelte nicht länger über das geheimnisvolle Telefonat. Sie frühstückten, House half ihm bei der Morgentoilette und dem Anziehen.

Mit der nötigen Zeit hätte er es wohl alleine fertig gebracht, doch es war schön, House es machen zu lassen, weil er eine große Fingerfertigkeit im Umgang mit Chase' Körper entwickelt hatte. Er wusste genau, wie er ihn anzog und badete, ohne dass er ihn an den falschen Stellen berührte oder ihm sonst zunahe trat. Es gefiel ihm, Chase wie ein Kleinkind zu umhätscheln, und wenn Chase ehrlich war, mochte er es ebenfalls, solange House Spaß daran hatte und nicht zudringlich wurde. Überhaupt hielt er sich erstaunlich zurück, was seine Hilflosigkeit betraf, die er ohne weiteres zu seinen Gunsten hätte nutzen können. Chase konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es ihm nicht sogar gefallen hätte. Etwas an House zog ihn nicht ausschließlich auf geistiger Ebene an.

Die Honda Fireblade blieb leider stehen und rostete vor sich hin; er wäre gerne mal wieder darauf zum Hospital gefahren, wie es vor seiner Krankheit üblich gewesen war. Doch House bevorzugte den Wagen. Chase ließ er nicht ans Steuer. Doch da er morgens ohnehin kaum wach wurde ohne eine zweite Tasse Kaffee im Büro, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, noch ein paar Minuten auf dem Beifahrersitz vor sich hinzudösen.

Seit der unglücklich verlaufenen Nacht bei Dr. Cuddy hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen, und er ahnte, dass sie ihn absichtlich mied. Mit House musste sie wohl oder übel in Verbindung treten, was vermutlich schon peinsam genug war. Haarklein hatte sie ihm erzählt, was passiert war; er erkannte es an House' grimmigem Gesicht, sobald er düster ankündigte, dass Cuddy ihn sprechen müsse.

Es tat ihm leid, dass er sie offenbar einander spinnefeind gemacht hatte, wo sie sich zuvor lediglich gekabbelt hatten. Dabei war es seine Schuld gewesen, nicht Dr. Cuddys. Sie hatte ihm – wenn auch auf recht unkonventionelle Weise – helfen wollen. Und half House nicht auf dieselbe Art? Falls sich zwischen den beiden nichts änderte, würde er mit House reden.

An Foreman war etwas anders als sonst. Nicht dass er plötzlich die Freundlichkeit in Person war, aber er spendierte öfter ein Mittagessen und sparte mit Spitzzüngigkeiten, die er Chase gegenüber so gerne versprühte. In dieser Hinsicht war er beinahe so gut wie der alte House gewesen, auch wenn er das sicher nicht gern gehört hätte. Er lud ihn sogar zum Abendessen ein, ausnahmsweise ohne Cameron, doch Chase lehnte ab, als er in die dunklen, verständnisinnigen Augen sah. Beinahe schien es, als bemühe er sich, ihn zum Freund zu gewinnen. Oder als habe er aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund Mitleid mit ihm. An den Krücken, auf die er zurzeit angewiesen war, konnte es kaum liegen. Kollegialität war in Ordnung, Freundschaft mit Foreman allerdings schwer vorstellbar. Bisher waren sie Konkurrenten um die Gunst ihres Chefs gewesen. Seinetwegen musste sich das nicht ändern.

Da Dr. Cuddy ihm hartnäckig aus dem Weg ging und er sogar den Eindruck hatte, sie verstecke sich vor ihm, hinkte er ihr einmal mutig hinterher, als sie über den Gang stöckelte. Er war gewandt mit den Krücken und wartete mit gemischten Gefühlen, bis sie aus der Damentoilette heraustrat.

Sie wich einen Schritt zurück. „Sie haben mich erschreckt!"

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", erklärte er und hielt sie am Arm, als sie Anstalten machte, an ihm vorbeizuhuschen. Die Krücke rutschte zu Boden, und sein Griff wurde fester, als er ein wenig schwankte und das Gleichgewicht wiederherstellte. „Wegen ... Sie wissen schon. Ich war – nicht bei mir und ... Sie müssen sich nichts vorwerfen; ich weiß, dass Sie es gut gemeint haben. Und es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Sie traurig gemacht habe, indem ich zu House zurückwollte."

Sie hob den Blick und schaffte es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Es war nicht Ihr Wunsch, zu ihm zurückzukehren, der mich traurig gemacht hat. Ich – habe mich nicht mehr gekannt. House hat Sie zu mir geschickt, weil er befürchtete, dass der Übergriff in seinem Büro Ihr Vertrauen zu ihm zerstört hat, und weil ich eine Frau bin. Eine Freundin. Jemand, der nicht fähig ist, Ihnen etwas anzutun. Wie er dachte. Ein Trugschluss. Dass Sie sich bei mir entschuldigen, beschämt mich. _Ich_ hätte zu Ihnen kommen sollen, aber nicht einmal das ist mir gelungen."

„Ich bin Ihnen nicht böse", beteuerte er leise. „Bitte glauben Sie mir. Bitte weichen Sie mir nicht mehr aus. Ich habe den Tag immer gern mit einem Gruß von Ihnen angefangen."

Gerührt hockte sie sich hin, um seine Krücke aufzuheben und ihm zu überreichen.

„Sie fühlen sich besser, wenn Sie Routine haben", stellte sie wider Willen belustigt fest. „Wie er." Er wollte protestieren, doch sie hielt ihm zum Zeichen des Schweigens die Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ich hatte Sie gewarnt, nicht so zu werden wie House. Aber grüßen will ich Sie gern, wenn Ihnen daran liegt. Ich mag Sie, und ich wäre sehr froh, wenn es uns beiden möglich wäre, diese Peinlichkeit zu vergessen, als hätte sie nie stattgefunden."

„Danke", sagte er; ein Stein fiel von seinem Herzen. Bevor sie sich verabschiedete, hielt er sie zurück und tat etwas, das ihn selbst verblüffte. Er bot ihr seine Freundschaft an. Eine ziemlich dreiste Leistung, eigentlich undenkbar. Sämtliche Schranken zwischen ihnen – beruflich und privat – rannte er damit ein. Aber er musste ihr etwas sagen, das sie aufmunterte.

„Dr. Cuddy – wenn Sie einen Freund brauchen ... oder einfach mal mit jemandem einen Kaffee trinken möchten ... wissen Sie, ich bin manchmal auch allein ... trotz Dr. House. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir uns gut verstanden haben, bis ... und außerdem ... hätte es so nicht ... enden müssen. Ich war hysterisch, das tut mir leid."

Sie lächelte und strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne zurück. Eingedenk der Zartheit ihrer Lippen hätte er sie am liebsten geküsst. Doch mit Makeup und dem jetzt glatten Haar wirkte sie strenger und alles andere als anlehnungsbedürftig wie vor einer Woche in ihrem Badezimmer. „Sie sind wirklich etwas Besonderes. Lassen Sie sich von House nicht verbiegen."

oOo

Pünktlich um fünf Uhr warf House geräuschvoll den schwarzen Marker mitten im Niederschreiben des neuen Symptoms auf die Ablage der Tafel und schnaubte geringschätzig. Die Akte stopfte er in eine Schublade statt sie auf dem Schreibtisch liegen zu lassen.

Er mochte die Patientin nicht und machte keinen Hehl daraus, weder im Büro noch in ihrem Krankenzimmer. Nach seinem Dafürhalten simulierte sie, weil sie auf herkömmlichem Weg keine Aufmerksamkeit einheimste, was bei einer solch unerzogenen Göre kein Wunder sei.

„Sie ist ein Teenager und sie-..."

Chase konnte sehen, dass es Cameron auf der Zunge lag, ihn auf seine eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten und Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Mädchen hinzuweisen, doch sie verstummte verdutzt, als House sie und Foreman großzügig in den Feierabend schickte.

„_Ddrrriiiinnnggg_ ... Stechuhr!"

„Jetzt schon?" Foreman blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Uhr. „Keine sadistischen Überstunden? Haben Sie ein Date?"

„Könnte man so sagen", erwiderte House und zwinkerte ihm gut gelaunt zu. Foreman wagte einen weiteren Vorstoß in Bezug darauf, Chase' Gewogenheit zu erlangen.

„Hey, Chase. Lust auf einen Drink im _Trumped-up_? Cameron kommt auch mit."

„Ah-Ah." House schüttelte den Kopf. „Daraus wird nichts. Es sei denn, ein verkrüppelter Knacker ist kein unerfreulicher Anblick oder Ärgernis in Ihrem hippen Club, und ich meine, Gegenteiliges gehört zu haben. Wie Chase mir erzählt, wird man sogar auf Intimpiercings kontrolliert. Wer keines hat, fliegt raus."

„Sie sind überall ein Ärgernis, House", verteidigte Foreman seine Stammkneipe. „Wir nehmen Sie auf keinen Fall mit. Und das mit den Piercings ist Blödsinn."

„Okay. Auf Chase werden Sie dann verzichten müssen. Den habe ich zur Sauftour verpflichtet. Heute Morgen schon."

Mit offenem Mund wandte Chase sich seinem Chef zu. Davon wusste er gar nichts.

Als er die beiden anderen hinausgescheucht hatte, stellte House sich hinter ihn und knetete seine Schultern. Instinktiv zog er sie zusammen, und House lockerte sie schweigend. Nähe, das Gefühl, berührt zu werden, musste er aushalten, auch wenn es jetzt schmerzlich war. Und für House, den er als Einzigen an sich herankommen ließ, nicht viel leichter.

„Was ist Ihr größter, Ihr heimlichster und dringlichster Wunsch außer der, mir an den Hintern fassen zu dürfen?"

Er war sprachlos. Speichel sammelte sich in seinem Mund, den er hinunterschluckte.

„Ist das ein Spiel?"

Die Arme unter seine Achseln klemmend stellte House ihn auf die Füße. Er langte verzweifelt nach dem Schreibtisch, um sich zu setzen und sträubte sich gegen House, indem er mit einem ungehaltenen Laut einknickte.

„Oh kommen Sie!" House zerrte ihn nahezu ungeduldig wieder hoch. „Sie können laufen. Und nein, es ist kein Spiel. Dafür ist mir die Sache zu wichtig. Verraten Sie mir Ihren Herzenswunsch und gehen Sie schon Ihre verdammten Krücken holen."

Sie lehnten am Garderobenständer. Weit war es nicht. Zu bewältigen ohne großen Aufwand.

Ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte, war House bei ihnen und nahm sie an sich. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nicht auf seine Größe abgestimmt waren, gelang es ihm, den Raum elegant hüpfend zu durchqueren, bis er mit einem sardonischen Lächeln bei der Küche anhielt und die Krücken an der Spüle deponierte. Chase seufzte. Es _war _weit.

„Nicht mogeln", ermahnte ihn House. „Drei Schritte weg vom Tisch und dann geradewegs zu mir."

Einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, als balanciere er auf einer gedanklichen Linie auf dem Teppich, bewegte sich Chase auf ihn zu, die Arme halb ausgestreckt. Motorische Unsicherheiten zeigte er wenig, doch House war von der Langwierigkeit der Therapie desillusioniert.

Die körperliche Anmut seines Zöglings hatte ihn stets über seinen eigenen Gehfehler hinwegsehen lassen. Seit Chase an diesem Handicap laborierte, war er sich ihm stärker bewusst als zuvor. Und irgendwie ärgerte ihn das, obwohl er wusste, dass Chase dem Mädchen aus Wisconsin weit voraus war, deren penibel datierte Fortschritte er mit denen von Chase verglich. Die Kollegen waren so freundlich gewesen, ihm eine Kopie der Anamnese zukommen zu lassen und hielten ihn auf dem Laufenden.

Er musste sich schneller erholen, schneller wieder der alte sein, der hinter ihm wie ein junger Gene Kelly über die Korridore tanzte.

Die letzten Schritte rannte er fast, weil er sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen würde halten können. In letzter Minute erreichte er House und landete in seinen Armen. Ihm war schwindelig, er hatte eine Umarmung nicht fokussiert und versteifte sich sofort, um sich zu befreien.

House beruhigte ihn allein mit seiner Gestik, die darin bestand, seine Taille zu umfassen. Vorsichtig, als sei er zerbrechlich.

Eigenartigerweise schlug die Angst plötzlich in Freude um, und er zog sich an House hoch, indem er die Arme jählings um dessen Nacken schlang.

„Whoa whoa whoa ..." Er brummelte beschwichtigend in sein Haar, denn Chase war vor Glück, die Aufgabe bewerkstelligt zu haben, ganz außer sich. „Gut gemacht. Ein bisschen hektisch gegen Ende, aber nicht schlecht. Dafür haben Sie jetzt einen Wunsch frei. Ich habe es versprochen, glaube ich."

Er atmete schwer an House' Jackett. „Ich weiß nicht ... was soll ich mir denn wünschen?"

„Chase. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht. Sie sind ein kleiner Junge. Sie _müssen _einen Wunsch haben. Mindestens einen."

„Ich bin glücklich", stammelte er an dem dunklen Stoff, der so gut und aufreizend nach House roch. Er fühlte sich wie berauscht. Bekifft. Trunken vor Glück, eine so weite Strecke ohne Hilfsmittel zurückgelegt zu haben. Und nicht zuletzt von House' Nähe, mit der er belohnt wurde. Er sehnte sich danach und schreckte doch davor zurück. Heute überwog der erste Faktor. So sehr, dass er sich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit zu etwas hinreißen ließ, was er normalerweise nie herausposaunt hätte. „Wenn ich nur bei Ihnen sein darf."

„Das ist ein Wunsch, der keiner mehr ist. Den habe ich Ihnen längst erfüllt. Haben Sie wirklich nicht mehr auf Lager? Ein Baseballspiel besuchen, Flug zum Mond oder Mars, Lokführer für einen Tag, Bungeejumping, Tandemspringen oder einen Abenteuertrip ins Outback? Der letzte Vorschlag war rein hypothetisch. Aber irgendetwas muss es doch geben, womit ich Ihre Augen zum Leuchten bringen kann."

„Würden Sie das denn machen? Warum? Bin ich krank, habe ich nur noch kurze Zeit zu leben? Hat Dr. Wilson mit Ihnen gesprochen?"

House umspannte das spitze Kinn und hob es an.

„Sie sterben nicht. Ich will nett sein, mehr ist es nicht, und das ist schon relativ viel. Ihren Wunsch sollten Sie sorgfältig erwägen, Sie haben nur einen. Und dabei bedenken, dass es momentan einige Dinge gibt, die außerhalb unserer physischen Fähigkeiten liegen. Über einen Tennisplatz fegen können wir beide nicht. Wenn Ihre Wahl so etwas sein sollte, haben Sie es vergeigt. Der erste Wunsch muss sitzen, sonst geht keiner in Erfüllung, verstanden? Ich bin nicht die Zahnfee."

Fieberhaft überlegte er, während House ihm die Krücken aushändigte. Soviel war geschehen in den letzten Monaten. Meist schlimme Dinge, aber auch schöne, und die ebenso wie die schlimmen hatte er mit House teilen dürfen. Der ihn verstand, ihm helfen wollte, einzig dadurch, dass er für ihn da war, anders als die Jahre zuvor, in denen sie sich distanziert begegnet waren und das Persönlichste, das er von seinem Boss erhalten hatte, ein betont widerwilliges Lob war.

Er hatte keinen Grund, sich zu beklagen und auch keinen, undankbar zu sein. Im Gegenteil. Sein Wunsch hatte sich in der Tat schon mehr als erfüllt.

In House' Augen lag ein drängender, fast bittender Ausdruck. Es war ihm unzweifelhaft wichtig, dass er sich etwas von ihm wünschte. Aber wie immer, wenn ein Traum wahr werden sollte, fiel einem keiner ein. Etwas Profanes durfte es nicht sein; das würde House kränken. Plötzlich hellte sich seine Miene auf.

„Ich will mit Ihnen in die Oper gehen."

House lächelte ihn an. Ein strahlendes Lächeln, voller Achtung und Wärme. Klassische Oper war nicht seine Welt, er hielt es mit Cole Porter und George Gershwin, doch er war zufrieden mit der Entscheidung.

„Fein. Super. Gönnen wir uns ein wenig Kultur."

Sofort schnappte er sich den Telefonhörer und ließ sich mit der Metropolitan Oper verbinden. Chase glaubte, sich verhört zu haben und rüttelte an House' Schulter.

„Metropolitan? Die Met? In New York? Das ist viel zu teuer, House!"

Und zu weit. Er hatte an eine Provinzoper in Trenton gedacht, nicht an so etwas Exklusives, für das sie zudem mehrere Stunden unterwegs wären.

House wimmelte ihn mit einer raschen Drehung des Schultergelenks ab, da sich bereits der Gesprächspartner meldete. Er erkundigte sich nach dem Spielplan für den nächsten Tag und hielt dann den Hörer zu, um sich raunend an Chase zu wenden.

„Guiseppe Verdi. ‚Rigoletto'."

Verblüfft nickte er. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Von Verdi kannte er nicht viel, vielleicht sollte er das nachholen.

„Reservieren Sie mir zwei Karten auf den Namen House. Logenplatz?" Chase nickte abermals, als er merkte, dass die Frage ihm galt. „Ja, danke."

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, schaute er spitzbübisch zu dem Jüngeren hinüber und drehte sich leicht im Stuhl. „Ich freue mich", teilte er ihm mit. „Das wird bestimmt aufregend. Kommen Sie. Wir packen ein paar Sachen und fahren gleich los. Wenn wir das Motorrad nehmen wollen, sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen, ehe es dunkel wird."

Völlig geplättet folgte ihm Chase mit einiger Verzögerung und langen Sätzen aus dem Büro. Spontaneität an House mutete sonderbar an, geradezu bizarr. Ebenso sein Unternehmungsgeist. „Das Motorrad? Und meine Krücken? Die kann ich doch nicht mitnehmen!"

„Werden Sie auch nicht. Ich kaufe Ihnen einen eleganten Spazierstock in Manhattan, falls es nicht ohne Hilfe geht. Aber Sie sollen es probieren. Krücken sind ein Witz. Sie sind dazu konzipiert, die Muskeln zu schonen statt sie zu beanspruchen. Sie brauchen aber Bewegung, nicht nur während der Physio."

„Weiß Dr. Cuddy denn-...?"

„Cuddy weiß alles, Chase. Da ist sie dem Allmächtigen beinahe ebenbürtig. Und was ihr zunächst verborgen bleibt, erfährt sie früher oder später von Jesus Wilson."

oOo

Die Dinge, die sie brauchen, passten in eine Tasche. Toilettenartikel, Wäsche und zwei Anzüge. Von den beiden, die Chase besaß, hatte er sich für den edleren schwarzen entschieden. Der schien ihm dem Anlass gemäßer.

Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass er sich mit House auf den Weg zur Met machte. Übernachten wollte House in einem Hotel, das er von zuhause aus gebucht hatte, bevor sie aufbrachen. Er hatte den Namen nicht gehört, doch es musste ein recht vornehmes sein. Hilton oder Ritz. Hoffentlich würde man ihnen dort den Eintritt nicht verwehren, wenn House in seinem - vorsichtig ausgedrückt - legeren Look das Foyer betrat. Was nicht hieß, dass er selbst vornehmer gekleidet war. Vermutlich hatte er ohnehin falsche Vorstellungen von Luxushotels.

Die Fahrt durch den herbstlichen Sonnenuntergang war herrlich. House wählte die weniger frequentierte Bundesstraße und legte ein geruhsames Tempo vor. Nach einer Stunde rasteten sie auf einem Parkplatz, wo House Chase absteigen und ein paar Schritte gehen ließ. Er selbst tarierte die Honda mit seinen langen Beinen und öffnete eine Flasche Wasser.

„Es tut weh, hm? Sie sind zu lange gesessen."

Keuchend nickte er und bückte sich, um die Schenkel zu massieren. House stieg ab. Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht erweichte ihn offenbar. Wie selbstverständlich nahm er ihn hoch und trug ihn zum Motorrad zurück. Einen Moment lang drückte er dabei beiläufig sein Gesicht an Chase' Wange. Die Geste löste ein warmes Gefühl in Chase aus. Sie war tröstlich, anerkennend, frei von Begierde. Hätte Chase es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er sie als väterlich bezeichnet. Aber ein Vater wollte House für ihn nicht sein, wenngleich er von ihm, Cameron und Foreman mitunter scherzhaft als seinen „Kindern" sprach.

„Es ist trotzdem schön", sagte Chase, als House ihn auf den Sozius niederließ.

„Dann amüsieren Sie sich?" Er klang bemerkenswert. Ein kaum vernehmbarer Hauch von Angst ließ seine Stimme vibrieren. Es war Unsicherheit. Eine neue Facette an House.

„Das tue ich", bekräftigte Chase. „Es wäre noch schöner, wenn Sie es auch könnten."

Ein Lachen von House entspannte die Situation. Dennoch war er erstaunt, wie genau Chase seine Gefühlswelt auslotete und hoffte, er würde den perplexen Respekt nicht aus seinem Lachen herausfiltern.

„Spätestens an der Hotelbar wird es soweit sein."

„House." Als er im Begriff war, aufzusitzen, fasste Chase beherzt nach seinem Arm. „Irgendetwas bedrückt Sie. Ist das, was Sie hier veranstalten, eine Flucht? Mir kommt es so vor, wissen Sie."

Er zog sich den Helm über und erwiderte nichts darauf. Der eloquente, sarkastische House einmal ohne eine Antwort, die doch eine war. Auch das kam selten vor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ihre Bleibe lag in der Innenstadt, und es sah House ähnlich, dass er durch den nächtlichen Verkehr halsbrecherisch auf den ständig wechselnden Mittelspuren schwenkte, der in New York nie stillzustehen schien. Chase klammerte sich an ihn; Wagen sausten rücksichtslos eng an ihnen vorbei und rissen ihn einmal fast vom Sitz.

Obzwar er schon lange in den USA lebte und New York im Vergleich zu anderen Staaten nur ein Katzensprung entfernt war, hatte es ihn noch nie nach Manhattan gezogen. Wenn er ehrlich war, waren ihm die allgemeinen Lobeshymnen auf das nie schlummernde New York unverständlich.

Der Krach und die Hektik hätten ihm auf Dauer geschadet. Melbourne war kein Dorf, aber an dieser kreischenden, lärmenden Kulisse konnte es sich nicht messen.

Allerdings – für zwei Tage hatte es durchaus seinen Reiz. Leuchtreklame, Gebäude und Straßen, die er von Postkarten oder Bildbänden her kannte wie den Times Square, flossen in grell zuckenden Lichtblitzen an ihnen vorbei.

Zielstrebig lenkte House die Honda hinter das Hotel _Four Seasons_ in der East 57th Street und parkte.

„Sind Sie noch da? Die Leute rasen wie die Irren in dieser Stadt. Da wird einem schmerzlich bewusst, dass man nur ein Landei ist."

Chase staunte und nahm House' Arm an, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, während er an dem Backsteingebäude empor sah, das mit dem Star-Spangled Banner, der kanadischen Flagge und noch zwei weiteren geschmückt war, die er in der Dunkelheit nicht benennen konnte.

„Das ist unser Hotel?"

„Hm. Ich bin auch ein bisschen traurig darüber, dass das Hilton ausgebucht ist. Da hielt John Lennon seine legendäre Bett-Pressekonferenz mit Yoko Ono. Ich hätte Ihnen gerne diese Suite reserviert und ein bisschen Love and Peace mit Ihnen propagiert. Ohne Reporter."

„Oh nein ... nein." Er schluckte und fasste die Tasche um seine Schulter fester, während House sich seinem Tempo anpasste und ihn langsam vorwärts bugsierte. „Das meinte ich nicht. Es ist so ... vornehm. Perfekt. Viel zu teuer."

„Nichts ist zu teuer für Sie, Chase."

Vor Rührung weinte er beinahe. House schnalzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey. Heulen Sie nicht, Sie machen mich nicht arm. Geht alles aufs Spesenkonto. Ich habe die Tour als Fortbildungsseminar in Cuddys schlaues Buch eintragen lassen."

Jetzt lachte er doch auf. Es war gemein, aber der Gedanke an das entsetzte Gesicht der sparsamen Klinkverwalterin erheiterte ihn.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. Sie war komplett aus cremefarben meliertem Marmor, der Boden zeigte ein kompliziertes Sternmuster in dunklerem Braun. Alles blitzte so sehr, dass er beinahe erwartete, sein Spiegelbild in den mächtigen Säulen zu entdecken.

Aufgrund der späten Stunde war der Portier nicht anwesend, und House betätigte die Tischglocke. Soviel zurStadt, die niemals schlief.

Die nachlässig gekleideten Gäste missbilligend beäugend schob sich ein korpulenter, extrem schwitzender Mann hinter die Theke. Unter seinen Achseln glänzte der Stoff seines Anzuges dunkler.

„Sie wünschen, Sir?"

„Dr. House. Wir haben reserviert. Superior-Zimmer für zwei Personen. Ich glaube, Kingsize-Betten gehören zum Standard?"

Die nahezu haarlosen Brauen des Dicken schnellten in die Höhe und die wabbeligen Doppelkinne in Chase' Richtung. „Verzeihen Sie, ich will nicht indiskret erscheinen, aber sind Sie – ist das Ihr...?"

„Mein Sohn", erklärte House, während er das Registrierungsformular ausfüllte; Chase zappelte herum und schenkte dem Mann hinter der Theke ein unsicheres Lächeln. „House Junior. Es hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Und Sie, mein Lieber, sollten zum Arzt gehen. Ihre übermäßige Transpiration hat nicht nur Auswirkungen auf das Wohlergehen der Gäste, sondern auch auf ihr schwer pumpendes Herz. Ändern Sie Ihre Diät und treiben Sie Sport, nicht zu exzessiv, langsam steigern. Und den Sex mit den Nutten einschränken. Den nächsten Ratschlag gibt es nicht mehr für umsonst."

Damit nahm er den Schlüssel entgegen und warf ihn beim Gehen ein paar Mal geschickt in die Luft.

„Einundzwanzigster Stock, Zimmer 1352!" rief der Portier ihnen nach, der vor Verwirrung seine hochgeschlossene Hemdbrust lockerte. Chase grinste. Vor allem, weil House ihn als seinen Sohn ausgegeben hatte, was ihn richtig stolz gemacht hatte. Trotzdem bezog er sich auf den Portier.

„Das war nicht fein, House."

„Die Wahrheit zu sagen und den armen Kerl vorm sicheren Herzinfarkt zu bewahren? Chase! Sie sind kein guter Arzt, wenn Sie sich scheuen, jemanden zu retten, der offensichtlich gesundheitliche Probleme hat. Oder sind Sie angesäuert, weil Sie nicht blutsverwandt sein möchten mit einem Mistkerl wie mir? Ich dachte, es schmeichelt Ihnen. – Oh-oh." Er hielt inne. „Wir werden den Lift nehmen müssen." Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Zu dumm. Und der unparteiische Liftboy, der Sicherheit vermittelt hätte, lag schon längst in der Falle.

„Ich fahre zuerst und warte auf Sie. Wäre das ein Deal?"

„Das ist lächerlich", murmelte Chase, insgeheim jedoch froh darüber, dass er ihm diesen Vorschlag unterbreitete.

„Entweder machen Sie sich lächerlich – was keiner außer mir erfahren wird -, oder Sie vertrauen mir und wir fahren gemeinsam."

Er wollte vertrauen. Und überraschte House, indem er kurz bevor sich die Tür schloss, durch den Spalt witschte, den House mit dem Gehstock vergrößerte.

„Sind Sie sicher?" fragte er. „Ich kann den Fahrstuhl anhalten wie in der Klinik. Vielleicht tue ich es. Die Versuchung ist groß."

Schweigend lehnte sich Chase gegen die Wand, die Tasche lagerte er zu seinen Füßen. Wie einen Schutzwall. House beobachtete das Pulsieren seiner Halsvene, seinen plötzlich jagenden Atem, den er zu beherrschten suchte. Sein Teint durchblutete sich erst stark, um dann zu erblassen, und er bemerkte einen feinen Schweißfilm auf der Oberlippe. Aus dem Lautsprecher rieselte dezent eine synthetische Instrumentalversion von _Smoke gets in your Eyes, _so ergötzlich wie benutztes Klopapier. Allein aus diesem Grund hätte er die Treppen vorgezogen. Doch das Zimmer hätte er erst Morgen früh erreicht.

„Ruhig atmen", sagte House, wobei er sich bemühte, nicht zu teilnahmsvoll zu klingen. „Ich bin weit weg von Ihnen."

„Kommen Sie nicht näher", flüsterte Chase, geistig nicht mehr wirklich bei sich. „Bitte."

Die Anzeige über der Tür zeigte die achte Etage an. Es ging viel zu gemächlich für jemanden, der kurz davor war, die Nerven zu verlieren. Und denjenigen, der es mit ansehen musste.

„Ich tue alles, was Sie wollen", entgegnete er begütigend. „Aber jetzt hören Sie mir einen Moment genau zu; um einen Gefallen muss ich Sie bitten. Atmen Sie ruhig, ganz langsam. Sie werden sonst hyperventilieren."

Um ihn bei der Zwerchfellatmung zu unterstützen, müsste er ihn anfassen, und das würde Chase jetzt nicht gestatten. Zwischen dem vierzehnten und fünfzehnten Stock tat Chase etwas gänzlich Unvermutetes, das House erstarren ließ: er drückte auf den Standby-Knopf. Sein Kopf sank ergeben an die Spiegelwand hinter ihm. Der Schweißausbruch ließ sein Haar strähnig wirken, die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und verliehen ihm in den ungünstigen Lichtverhältnissen das Aussehen eines Toten. Armer Junge. Dass er sich so quälte, es so schlimm war, mit ihm eine Minute in einer Kabine auszuharren, erschütterte House. Er wollte ihm nicht wehtun, und er hätte es nicht einmal, wenn Chase ihn auf Knien darum angefleht hätte. In nächster Zukunft würde er wohl selbst auf verbale Anspielungen verzichten müssen, mit denen er Chase zu necken pflegte.

„Helfen Sie mir", bat er, kaum verständlich unter Hecheln und Keuchen. „Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr."

„Ich werde Sie berühren müssen", gab House zu bedenken.

„Wenn Sie nur-... House! Ich ersticke ..."

In letzter Minute schob er die Tasche beiseite und fing ihn auf, ehe er an der Wand entlang zu Boden gesackt wäre. Seine Muskeln verhärteten sich, und er fuhr House an die Kehle, in die er sich verbiss.

Einen Augenblick durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz, der furchtbar und erregend zugleich war. Er ließ ihn gewähren, weil es Chase Sicherheit gab, er ihn so quasi bewegungsunfähig machte. In Panik geratene Menschen waren doch nur Tiere, resümierte er fast amüsiert.

„Ssscht ... Keine Angst. Sie kennen das, Chase. Es tut nicht weh. Ich helfe Ihnen nur. So, wie Sie mir mit meinem Bein helfen. Es ist nichts dabei. Alles okay."

Als er die Hand fest auf Chase' Bauch legte und die andere an seinen Rücken, zuckte der Jüngere zurück und japste. Er schlug mit dem Hinterkopf heftig gegen den Spiegel, wobei er House einen Moment losließ, um dann wieder zuzuschnappen. Ein unbezähmbares Tier. Sein kleiner, verängstigter, ungestümer Wombat.

Behutsam stimulierte er die Tiefenatmung des Anderen und spürte, wie er sich zunehmend entkrampfte. Der Druck an seinem Hals flaute ab, sowie Chase leichter atmen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde er Hämatome als Andenken davontragen und die nächsten Wochen bis zum Kinn hochgeknöpfte Hemden.

Ernsthaft verletzt hatte er ihn nicht; da er ihn trotz seiner Kopflosigkeit noch erkannte. Das war großes Glück. Während seiner Absenzen war Chase zu allem fähig.

„Es ist besser jetzt, oder? Stehen Sie sicher? Dann gehe ich wieder."

Chase' Stirn traf seine Schulter. „Nein. Bleiben Sie. Ich muss das zulassen."

Trotz der ihn schüttelnden Angst war es gut, hinter der großen Gestalt seines Chefs völlig zu verschwinden. Keiner würde ihn sehen, nicht einmal die Überwachungskamera. Die hoffentlich nicht funktionierte oder eine Attrappe war.

„Und dafür gleich die harte Tour anvisieren. Sie sind ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Geben Sie sich doch Zeit."

Er schluchzte auf, als House den Knopf nach oben betätigte, ohne den Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen. Undeutlich sprach er in House' Mantel. „Sie sagten ... ich habe ... keine."

„Um zu vergessen. Nicht um sich wild auf mich zu werfen. Sie verlangen zuviel von sich. Machen Sie kleine Schritte. Vorhin haben Sie meinen Arm akzeptiert, um sich von mir beim Gehen helfen zu lassen. Es ist Ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen, richtig? So möchte ich Sie sehen. Nicht so überhitzt. Wenn es Ihnen gelingt, eine Berührung nicht mehr überzubewerten, sind Sie viel weiter, als wenn Sie mit mir ringen. Verstehen Sie das? Sie haben nicht verloren, weil ich Sie hier nicht nagle. Wenn Sie es möchten, holen wir's irgendwann nach. Aber nicht unter solchen Bedingungen. Falls Sie jetzt exgehen in Ihrer Hysterie, bin ich schuld. Okay, Sie hätten einen schönen Tod, denn ich wäre lieb zu Ihnen, aber ist es das wert?"

Vor Schreck über seine vulgäre Offenheit wurde Chase noch fahler. House küsste seine Nasenspitze, ehe er sich von ihm löste.

„Wir sind da. Und ich bin müde."

Er machte eine aufmunternde Kopfbewegung zum Gang hin. Chase raffte die Tasche hoch und hakte sich bei House unter.

Das vollständig in Marmor gehaltene Bad überwältigte ihn. Er kam sich vor wie die beeindruckte Unschuld vom Land, als er seine Sachen dort ablegte.

Den bronzegerahmten Spiegel mied er, was schwierig war, da er überdimensional über dem Porzellanwaschbecken mit der goldenen Armatur prangte. Doch er wusste, dass er miserabel aussah, dass er abgenommen hatte und nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Die optische Bestätigung brauchte er nicht.

Ein erstauntes „Oh!" ausstoßend setzte er sich auf den Wannenrand. House trat ein, bereits in Shorts und T-Shirt.

„Ich möchte ein Bad nehmen", rief Chase aufgeregt und drehte schon den Hahn auf. Laut protzigem Hinweis sollte sich die Wanne in einer Minute gefüllt haben. Er schaute auf die Uhr, um zu prüfen, ob man da nicht schwindelte und heiße Luft versprach.

„Es ist spät."

Der Einwand war kein ernstgemeinter.

„Und?"

House hob kapitulierend die Achseln.

„Sie lassen sich nicht davon abbringen, hm? Na schön. Baden wir."

Das wasserfeste, verchromte Wandradio, das er nach exakt sechzig Sekunden aufdrehte, spielte dieselbe entseelte Musik wie im Fahrstuhl. _Blue Bayou_ diesmal. Zum Davonlaufen. Doch er ließ es an, weil es fast besser wirkte als Valium.

Seltsamerweise hatte ein Bad von jeher einen beruhigenden Effekt auf Chase, obwohl er sich damit House nicht weniger auslieferte als in einem stecken bleibenden Lift. Wahrscheinlich hatte es mit dem Ritual des Reinigens zu tun, dass er House' Anwesenheit auf einmal nicht mehr bedrohlich empfand. House erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihn an jenem Tag festgehalten hatte, als er ihm - weinend in der Wanne sitzend – gestanden hatte, ihm das Haus zurückkaufen zu wollen und dabei unbeabsichtigt und blauäugig diese dumme Sache angekurbelt hatte.

Es war ein schrecklicher Moment gewesen, doch Chase verknüpfte damit scheinbar so etwas wie Geborgenheit. Nach der langen Zeit im Dunkeln und des Schmerzes hatte er in einem heißen Bad Erleichterung und in House einen verständnisvollen Freund gefunden. Er schlief beinahe in der Wanne ein.

Im Gegensatz zu Chase, der von einem einlullenden Bad angenehm ermüdet und von Diazepam gefällt neben ihm schlummerte, lag er noch lange wach. Die Höhe des Wolkenkratzers hatte den Vorteil, dass der Lärm der Martinshörner und dem Straßenverkehr nicht mehr zu vernehmen war, aber es war ihm beinahe zu ruhig. Auf der Seite liegend war er Chase zugewandt, der ebenfalls die Seitenlage eingenommen hatte. Als er sich leise seufzend umdrehte, wagte es House, ihm über das Haar hinab über die Wirbelsäule bis zum Kreuz zu streichen. Er fühlte sich so gut, so jung an, dass House erschauderte. Der Tag war aufregend genug gewesen: er wälzte sich zur Fensterfront und versuchte, ein wenig auszuruhen.

oOo

Nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück, das ihnen aufs Zimmer gebracht wurde, begann House mit der Schönheitspflege. Er schien Stunden das Badezimmer zu besetzen, um es danach als moderner Peter Cushing wieder zu verlassen. Bartlos, im Anzug, streng wirkend mit der markanten Physiognomie und nach Rasierwasser duftend. Obwohl ihn Chase schon einmal so gesehen hatte, war er doch wieder konsterniert von der Metamorphose seines Chefs. Sogar eine ordentlich gebundene Krawatte trug er. Das hatte er an ihm noch nie gesehen. Und einen anderen, noch edleren Zwirn als den Nadelstreifenanzug. Dunkel wie seiner. Dass sie denselben Gedanken gehabt hatten, war fast unheimlich. Oder hatte er seinen gesehen und daraufhin einen ähnlichen gewählt? Wie auch immer, bis auf die Krawatte und das weiße Hemd (Chase trug ein dunkelblaues) glich sich ihr Aufzug beinahe aufs Haar.

„Wow", sagte er und pfiff durch die Zähne. „Sind Sie das, House?"

„Heute ist der große Tag, Chase. Sie sind dran. Wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen, rufen Sie."

„Ich brauche Hilfe", gestand er offen, noch ehe er etwas allein versucht hatte. Schon im Bett hatte er bitter enttäuscht festgestellt, dass seine Beine schmerzten. Aufrecht stehen war eine Tortur.

„Muskelkater", schwächte House lapidar seine Besorgnis ab. „Den werden Sie heute Abend noch stärker spüren. Keine Angst, das ist normal."

Vor dem Spiegel stellte er sich hinter ihn wie schon in seiner Wohnung, um seinem Bartschatten zuleibe zu rücken. Chase schloss die Augen.

„Ich habe Sie eingeschüchtert gestern", murmelte House, während er ihm Kinn und Oberlippe einseifte. Tatsächlich erlebte Chase die Rasur in Kombination mit der etwas rauhen Stimme an seinem Ohr als etwas ungeheuer Sinnliches. Als wäre das eine Art Vorspiel. Vertrauensvoll und ein wenig schwummrig sank er gegen House, was ein Fehler war. Das Zittern, das ihn durchbebte, blieb House nicht verborgen. Er legte den freien Arm quer über Chase' heftig atmende Brust.

„Sie sind immer noch ein Nervenbündel und wollen sich das Gegenteil beweisen. Warum müssen Sie auf Biegen und Brechen darüber hinwegkommen? Es wird Ihnen sowieso nicht gelingen, also können Sie es auch bleiben lassen." Sanft hob er sein Kinn an.

Wollte er eine Antwort? Es schien ihm unklug, da das scharfe Messer eben seinen Kieferbogen schliff. Doch als House die Klinge säuberte, wanderte sein Blick in den Spiegel. House spürte ihn offenbar auf geheimnisvoll telepathische Weise, den er hob die Lider und begegnete ihm im Glas. Es fiel ihm schwer, den durchdringenden Augen standzuhalten, wenngleich der Blickkontakt nicht direkt erfolgte.

„Sie sind grausam. Sie wollen mir keine Chance geben, damit fertigzuwerden. Gefalle ich Ihnen etwa so, wie ich jetzt bin?"

„Ihre Therapie ist es, die mir nicht gefällt. Hören Sie auf mit dem Diazepam. Das wäre ein erster Schritt. Auf den ersten Blick ein kleiner, zugegeben, aber ein großer für Sie. Sie müssten sich Ihren Alpträumen stellen und der Tatsache, dass ich neben Ihnen schlafe. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie das schaffen würden."

Allein die Vorstellung war schrecklich. Nicht so sehr die Angst vor House. Er würde das Schlafmittel nicht nehmen, wenn er befürchten müsste, dass der sich unbemerkt an ihm verging. Und wenn überhaupt, dann wäre House derjenige, dem er... zu beschämt, es auszudenken, versandete der Rest seiner Gedanken im Nichts.

Es waren die Träume. So real, dass er jede Nacht nach dem Erlebnis im Lift schreiend aufgewacht war. Und House ihm sogar gewaltsam in Wasser aufgelöstes Diazepam eingeflößt hatte. Allerdings hatte er wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Chase sich selbst damit versorgen würde, und zwar mit mehr, als für ihn gut war. Um die Suchtgefahr des Medikaments wusste er, doch es war momentan das Einzige, das half.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören. Sie müssten das doch verstehen ..."

„Mehr als Sie denken. Darum habe ich meinen Vicodinkonsum reduziert. In der Hoffnung, in Ihnen einen strebsamen Nachahmer zu haben. Sie sollen nicht von heute auf morgen auf Ihre Helfer verzichten. Nur sie einschränken, bis Sie das Zeug entbehren können. Mit der Zeit wird das erreichbar sein, weil die Träume weniger werden, weil Anderes in Ihr Leben tritt, das Vorrang hat vor dem, was mit Ihnen geschehen ist, auch wenn Sie es sich jetzt noch nicht vorstellen können ..."

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Erleuchtung, die ihn heiß durchzuckte. Das Rasiermesser ließ er in der Luft hängen.

„Wollen Sie mich sein?"

„_Was?"_ Ungläubig betonte er das Wort, etwas zu stark, um überzeugend zu wirken.

„Sie wissen, wie ich das meine. Junge Leute suchen nach Idolen, und da Chase senior in dieser Hinsicht schmählich versagt hat, haben Sie sich mich ausgesucht."

Chase schnaubte mit einer Geringschätzung, hinter der er seine Emotionen versteckte. Jetzt musste er sich zusammennehmen. Etwas sagen, das ihm wie Blei über die Lippen kam.

„Wer will schon ein misanthropischer Krüppel sein?"

„Sie sind auf dem besten Weg dazu", entlarvte ihn House, das Messer am Handtuch abwischend. Die nächsten Sätze klangen voller Inbrunst, und er drückte ihn sogar nachdrücklich an sich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich jetzt nicht mehr. Er ahnte, weshalb. House war kurz vorm Weinen. Das schockierte ihn mehr als der Sinn seiner Rede.

„Das dürfen Sie nicht, Chase. Sie wissen nicht, was Sie sich damit antun. Was Sie _mir_ damit antun. Ich will kein Abziehbild von mir in der Klinik herumhumpeln sehen, und auch nicht bei mir zuhause. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, ein seelisches und körperliches Wrack zu sein, müssen Sie fort von mir. Ich brauche Robert Chase, seine Frische, seine Jugend, sein federnder Gang und sein hübsches Gesicht mit dem Strahlelächeln. Keine zweite Ausgabe von mir. Ich habe mit mir selbst schon genug um die Ohren. Wir zerfleischen uns gegenseitig, wenn Sie sich entschließen, mir nachzueifern. Und dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir in Depressionen versumpfen und uns um die nächste Morphiuminjektion prügeln. Ich will stolz auf Sie sein, nicht Sie am Leben vorbei hinken sehen. Es mag Ihnen merkwürdig vorkommen, doch ich würde mich als kompletter Versager fühlen, wenn Sie Ihren Willen zu kämpfen aufgäben wie ich es vor langer Zeit getan habe."

Angesichts dieser Eröffnung fiel Chase aus allen Wolken. House reichte ihm das Handtuch, damit er sich eigenhändig vom restlichen Schaum befreien konnte. Nachdem er fertig war, legte House ihm ein frisches um die Schultern.

„Bleiben Sie hier. Ich hole einen Stuhl."

Was gab das jetzt? Verdutzt nahm er mit House' Hilfe auf dem hohen Lederhocker Platz, den der aus dem Barbereich im Wohnzimmer anschleppte.

„Meine Mutter hat mir immer einen Topf aufgesetzt, aber dafür müsste ich jetzt zwanzig Stockwerke in die Küche hinuntersausen. Das ist mir zu anstrengend. Außerdem wäre es ein Verbrechen an Ihnen."

Eine Schere schnippelte in seinem Nacken. House machte sich an seine Haare!

Er drehte sich um. „House!"

Als sei überhaupt nichts dabei, bewegte ihn House an der Schulter in die Ursprungsposition zurück.

„Geradeaus nach vorne sehen und nicht bewegen. Die Klingen sind scharf. Aber keine Sorge, ich kann damit umgehen. Habe schon empfindlichere Dinge als Haare geschnitten, Sie dürfen mir glauben."

„Unter Anästhesie", brummte Chase, den es jedoch wider Willen erfreute, dass House ihm soviel Beachtung schenkte. Beim Schneiden war er vorsichtig, fast bedacht und trotzdem bewundernswert routiniert. In weniger als zehn Minuten verpasste er ihm einen locker fallenden Schnitt.

Mit neuer Frisur sah er noch jünger aus, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Aber nicht mehr so feminin. Er hatte die Haare nicht zu kurz geschnitten, da es ihm um jede Strähne leid tat, die auf dem Boden landete und dem Mülleimer zum Opfer fallen würde. Am liebsten hätte er sie in einem albernen Anflug von Rührseligkeit eingesammelt und mit nach Hause genommen, um sie in einem persönlichen Schrein aufzubewahren.

Lange betrachtete sich Chase im Spiegel. Endlich konnte er hineinsehen. Es war ihm aufgefallen, dass er ihn mied, aus welchem Grund auch immer, obwohl er nach House' Dafürhalten keinen hatte. Wäre er so gutaussehend, würde er vor Aufgeblasenheit nicht mehr gerade gehen können und daher den halben Tag damit beschäftigt sein, sich anzuhimmeln. Gut, dass das Wort Eitelkeit in Chase' Vokabular nicht existierte.

House fragte nicht, wie es ihm gefiel oder ob er zufrieden war. Ihm schien sein Werk perfekt, das war die Hauptsache. Aber auch Chase mochte den Haarschnitt, der ihn lebhafter wirken ließ. House riss ihn aus seiner angenehmen Gedankenlosigkeit, mit der er sein Spiegelbild musterte.

„Wenn Sie sich an sich satt gesehen haben, könnten wir den Tag noch zu einer kleinen Sightseeingtour nutzen. Ich dachte an einen Abstecher nach Greenwich Village. Da wimmelt es nur so von männlichen Frischfleischjägern. Das käme Ihren Überwindungsambitionen doch zugute, oder irre ich mich?"

Bisweilen war er wirklich roh. Chase schüttelte verzagt den Kopf. Zwar war es vermutlich übertrieben, was man sich über das Viertel erzählte, doch er hatte nicht die Courage, sich davon persönlich ein Bild zu machen.

Seinen Zögling imitierend zitterte House mit der Unterlippe, der auf seiner herumnagte und ein kleines Lächeln trotzdem nicht verbeißen konnte. Als Imitator war House unschlagbar. Wie in allem. „Bittebittebitte. Wir geben uns als Paar aus; in meinen Händen ist Ihr bezaubernder Arsch sicher. Und falls uns doch eine böse Tunte angreift halte ich sie Ihnen mit dem Stock vom Leib."

„Ich möchte nicht", sagte Chase. „Wirklich nicht. Und ich gehe nicht, egal was Sie sagen."

Die Scham, als Homosexueller gebrandmarkt zu werden, wäre zu groß, doch das würde sein antireligiöser Chef nicht verstehen. Anders als die Angst in seinen Augen.

House' Blick wurde weicher, verlor jeglichen Spott, als House das kurze Haar zauste und nun doch ein wenig kritisch angesichts seiner Kreation grimassierte.

„Es ist Ihr Tag", lenkte er ein. „Sie bestimmen."

„Ich möchte nichts planen bis auf die Oper. Wir bummeln einfach durch die Straßen und sehen, was auf uns zukommt."

„Der Plan hätte von mir sein können. – Aber bevor es losgeht: ich glaube, ich muss noch mal kurz an Ihr Haar."

Ein paar einzelne Strähnen zurechtstutzend stellte er sich vor ihn. Chase starrte auf sein ungewohnt gebügeltes Hemd, bevor er hinaufsah in die konzentrierte Mimik seines Chefs, und fühlte einen Kloß im Hals.

„House", flüsterte er. „Wenn ich Sie enttäuscht habe – das wollte ich nicht. Sie werden immer ein Vorbild sein. In dem, was Sie für andere tun. Was Sie für mich tun. Und ich will kämpfen. Ihretwegen. Wenn Sie es damals nicht geschafft haben, vielleicht schaffen wir es gemeinsam. Es ist nie zu spät, etwas zu ändern."

„Nein", erwiderte House mit vor Ergriffenheit tiefer Stimme. „Das haben Sie mir gezeigt."

Wie hypnotisiert hob Chase die Hände und löste House' Krawatte. „Sie haben sie verkehrt gebunden", sagte er. Sie war korrekter gebunden als er es gekonnt hätte. House' Atem ging rascher, seiner ebenfalls.

„Ich wusste, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt", flachste House. „ Binden Sie sie mir? Ich lasse mich gern belehren, was Etikette betrifft. Da haben Sie mir einiges voraus, fürchte ich."

Irgendetwas stimmte auch nicht mit Chase. Draufgängerisch schlang er die Krawatte um House' Nacken und zog ihn damit zu sich her, obwohl House angenommen hatte, er wolle sie neu knoten. An Strangulation dachte er hoffentlich nicht. Auf einmal schien ihm das nicht einmal undenkbar. Sein Körper schüttete eine Überdosis Adrenalin aus. Bis man ihn entdecken würde, wäre er vermutlich tot und Chase hinter allen sieben Bergen. Nein, das war absurd. Der Junge bewunderte ihn. Und er war nicht kriminell. Aber unberechenbar, mitunter sogar verstörend irrational.

Halbgeöffnete Lippen trafen fast wild auf seine, bevor seine Finger von der Krawatte ließen, über die Knöpfe des Hemdes flogen und sie flink öffneten.

„Whoa", bremste House. „Hey! Chase ..."

Er drückte das Gesicht an House' nackte Brust. Seine samtweichen Lippen saugten leidenschaftlich an seiner Haut, der Brustwarzenregion, zupften spielerisch an den Haaren.

Es kam so unerwartet, dass er aufstöhnte. Nun war House der Überrumpelte, doch er spielte mit, packte Chase' Haar und zerrte daran, um ihn dann wieder an seine Brust zu pressen.

Er würde ihm nicht in die Augen sehen können, nicht jetzt. Die Angst, die eben noch darin gewohnt hatte, schien wie mit einem Fingerschnippen verpufft. Chase setzte vorsichtig Zunge und Zähne ein, wie um ihn zu provozieren, ihn auf die Spitze zu treiben, und das im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Jackett und Hemd zog er ihm nebenher vollständig aus.

Nachdem der erste Aufruhr sich gelegt hatte, wurden seine Liebkosungen sanfter und bedachter, aber gerade darum noch reizvoller für den Älteren, der ihn losließ. Er sollte nicht glauben, dass er ihn zu etwas zwang. Hoffentlich würde er ihn nicht erschrecken oder mit einer unbedachten Äußerung oder Bewegung verletzen. Im Bemühen, sich die Aufwallung nicht anmerken zu lassen, hob er den Kopf und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Mit fast träumerischer Versunkenheit küsste der Junge den Hals, die Brust und den Bauch. Er ging nicht tiefer, doch das war auch nicht nötig. House starb beinahe vor Wonne. Jetzt schon.

„Großer Gott", keuchte er und wühlte gegen den Strich in dem blonden Schopf. „Sie machen mich wahnsinnig."

Er musste aufpassen. Trotz seiner Ermahnung an sich selbst packte er Chase und zerrte ihn vom Barhocker. Einen Augenblick schwankten sie in einem innigen Aneinanderklammern; House stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und rettete sich auf die weiche Sitzlandschaft im Wohnzimmer, wo er mit Chase niedersank, der auf ihm liegen blieb. Allein die Konstellation war so erregend, dass Chase gar nichts weiter hätte tun müssen. Abwartend verharrte House. Sich treiben zu lassen war neu für ihn. Aber schön.

Kontemplativ bearbeite Chase seinen Kiefer und die Halsvene mit den weichen Lippen und sachten, aber saugenden Bissen, die Hämatome hinterlassen würden, wie um ihn zu markieren. Strich über sein Haar. Aufseufzend schloss House die Augen. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Hände unten zu lassen, und so kreuzte er die Arme nur ganz leicht in Chase' Rücken. Prompt entschlüpfte Chase ein protestierendes Wimmern, und er löste seine Umarmung schnell wieder.

Oh, er marterte ihn, indem er ihm nicht erlaubte, ihn anzufassen!

Die einfühlsamen, an seinen Seiten hinunterfahrenden Hände verbrannten ihn innerlich. Automatisch winkelte er das linke Bein an, um es besitzergreifend um Chase zu schlingen, ihn ganz nahe zu spüren. Diesmal intervenierte er nicht.

Überrascht stieß House die Luft aus den Lungen, als der Jüngere seinen Gürtel löste und die Hose öffnete.

„Sie müssen das nicht tun. Er steht ... Eine ganze Weile schon ..."

Das verhaltene, dunkle Lachen an seiner Kehle auf diese Bemerkung ließ ihn wohlig erzittern. Er meinte, die Welt hörte auf, sich zu drehen. Nur Chase war da, so real, so körperlich, dass er froh war, sich auf das Verbot konzentrieren zu müssen, ihn nicht zu berühren, auch wenn es an Folter grenzte. Sonst hätte er komplett den Verstand ausgeschaltet und Chase mit Haut und Haaren vernascht.

Selig vor Glück rollten seine Augäpfel nach oben, als er die Lider schloss. Im nächsten Moment setzte Chase sich abrupt auf; sein Bein rutschte herab, und er fühlte sich beinahe gestört in seinem Taumel. Und er mochte es nicht, dass Chase sich von ihm physisch distanziert hatte, dessen Stimme ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholte.

„Halten Sie mich."

Der australische Akzent, der ihn so sehr entzückte, war beinahe zuviel, als er ertragen konnte in seiner momentanen Verfassung. Er jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein berauschtes Lächeln. Für Chase hätte er jetzt sogar den Vatikan angefackelt, wenn er ihn darum gebeten hätte.

Er richtete den Oberkörper auf, Chase auf dem Schoß. Als er die Lippen auf die Drosselgrube presste, hielt Chase ihn mit der Hand auf seinem Brustbein zurück.

„Nur halten."

Erschöpft von der Mäßigung seiner Erregung tat er es. Er umfing ihn mit der ganzen Kraft, die er bisher gezügelt hatte. Chase bettete den Kopf an seiner Schulter, beschwichtigte ihn nur mit seiner Anwesenheit. Was ein Paradoxon war. Schließlich war er es, der für Aufregung sorgte, die er nichtsdestoweniger gerne ausgehalten hatte.

Allerdings machte er ihn sofort wieder scharf, indem er die Zähne leicht in den Kapuzenmuskel grub. Fast erschrocken hob House den Kopf.

Chase fing ein verräterisches Schaukeln an; sein Becken kippte vor und wieder zurück, der flache Bauch drängte sich bei jeder Vorwärtsbewegung gegen House.

Er wagte es, die Hände unter Chase' Po zu legen und ihn in seinem beständigen Rhythmus zu unterstützen. Erstaunlicherweise blieb Chase soweit friedlich, abgesehen davon, dass er sich wohl zu Tode schämte, da er die Erregung, in die ihn House' Nähe versetzte, nicht steuern konnte. Schlimmer, er sie selbst heraufbeschworen hatte.

House umfasste den schlanken Nacken, in dem die frisch geschnittenen Haare klebten, und bedeckte ihn mit Küssen. Er fühlte sich ihm plötzlich nicht nur physisch sehr nahe. Und er ahnte, was es ihn gekostet hatte, die Initiative zu ergreifen und sich dennoch gehenzulassen. Was er im Übrigen gut machte.

Am liebsten hätte er aus purer Lust die dezent gebräunte Haut zerkratzt. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit, den Hals und den Nacken zu streicheln. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte Chase den Anzug noch an. Andererseits war es Schicksal, dass er sich nicht hatte entkleiden lassen. House hätte sich vergessen. Allein ihm so nahe zu sein, dass sich ihre Düfte, ihre Ausdünstungen vermischten, war aphrodisisch. Und den Gedanken, dass Chase ihn trotz seiner Angst in der Hand hatte, fand er höchst interessant. Stimulierend.

Keine zwei Minuten erlebte er den Genuss, seinen Musterdoktor _primitiven Trieben_ nachgeben zu sehen, wie der es genannt hätte. House fühlte Feuchtigkeit durch die Hosen dringen und konnte nicht sagen, wo sie ihren Ursprung hatte, bei ihm oder Chase. Vielleicht bei ihnen beiden, denn er spürte erneut eine Welle der Erregbarkeit durch sämtliche Muskeln und Sehnen ziehen und drückte Chase' Gesicht hart an seinen Kehlkopf, um nicht aufzubrüllen, als ein wonnevolles Pulsieren seinen gesamten Körper heftig vibrieren ließ, bevor er sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Durch Chase lief ein heftiges Zittern.

Sie kamen beinahe synchron, ohne direkten Hautkontakt. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Den vollkommenen Sex in Klamotten. Obwohl er wahrhaftig nicht darauf gehofft hatte, mit Chase intim zu werden, war es gut gewesen.

Mit einem gequälten und zugleich erlösten Stöhnen stellte Chase seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen ein.

„Es ist in Ordnung", hörte House sich heiser sagen, als der Junge sich an House festklammerte, lautlos zu weinen begann und etwas murmelte, das wie eine Entschuldigung klang. Tränen der Reue tropften aus seinen Lidern auf House' Nacken und die Schulter. „Sie dürfen Lust empfinden. Auch mit mir. Ich erzähle es niemandem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chase konnte immer noch nicht fassen, zu was er fähig war. Aus seiner Kehle stiegen eruptionsartig mitleiderregende, kindliche Laute, die sein Entsetzen darüber offenbarten. Selbst noch etwas irritiert und benommen wiegte House ihn ein wenig, bis er nicht mehr schluchzte.

„Es ist gut. Oder habe ich Ihnen wehgetan?"

Unglücklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Vermutlich wäre er gerne aufgestanden, aber House hielt ihn fest. Er sollte ruhiger werden, wieder zu sich kommen. Und das, was er gerade getan hatte, nicht überbewerten.

„Habe _ich _Ihnen ...?"

„Nicht die Spur. Scht ... es war großartig mit Ihnen. Ich war selten so beneidenswert und bin fast traurig, dass ich Cameron nicht eifersüchtig machen kann, wenn wir es wie abgemacht für uns behalten. Weinen Sie nicht."

Er trocknete Chase' Tränen mit den Fingern, ließ sie über das glatte, erhitzte Gesicht wandern. Die Haut war so weich, dass die sprichwörtliche Pfirsichhaut sich dagegen sicher wie Cellulite anfühlte.

„Es war nicht verwerflich. Ist es schlimm, mich glücklich zu machen? Oder sich selbst?"

„Ich bin nicht schwul", sagte er bedrückt. „Ich weiß selber nicht mehr, was ich bin ..."

„Sie sind attraktiv, ein bisschen verrückt und völlig normal. Zerbrechen Sie sich nicht den Kopf, weil ich Ihnen selbigen verdrehe. Das wird sich geben. Im Augenblick bin ich Ihre Bezugsperson, die Ihnen das Gehen und andere Grundbedürfnisse beibringt, ob Ihnen das gefällt oder nicht. Jemand anderen würden Sie nicht an sich heranlassen. Das Geschlecht der Person ist dabei nicht von Bedeutung. Ich habe Ihnen Hilfe zugesagt in jener Nacht, darum bin ich der Einzige, dem Sie vertrauen."

Verlegen stand er auf und ziepte an seinen Hosen, nachdem er sich von House entfernt hatte. „Es hätte sich nicht_so _entwickeln dürfen."

„Chase. Ich habe es weiß Gott nicht beabsichtigt. Ich will Ihnen auch jetzt nicht zu nahe treten. Mir scheint nur, Sie sind besessen davon, so schnell wie möglich wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Ich dachte, ich erweise Ihnen einen Gefallen, indem ich mich auf Ihre Spiele einlasse. Und ich muss sagen, die sind besser als meine. So erfrischend überraschend."

Er reagierte nicht. Stattdessen wandte er sich zur Front der verglasten Wand und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sein Rücken bebte. Aber die Aussicht war wunderschön. Womit House nicht die Wolkenkratzer meinte. Der Anzug war Chase wie auf den Leib geschneidert und betonte seine schmale Taille.

„Wenn Sie in Ihrem Mangel an Selbstwertgefühl springen, fange ich Sie auf. Ich bin schneller unten als Sie. Gesetz der Schwerkraft."

Chase barg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Oh Gott ... ich habe das nicht gewollt!"

„Hören Sie. Selbst wenn der von Ihnen gerade Angerufene das verdammen sollte, was Sie und ich eben hatten, wird er Ihnen vergeben. Sie sind deswegen kein Abtrünniger. Nur ein Mensch, der Fehler macht. Der eine schwierige Zeit hat. Was kann Er da oben dagegen haben, wenn ich versuche, Ihnen zu helfen, damit zurechtzukommen?"

Er schniefte und wischte sich die Nase am Ärmel ab. „Ich habe ... nur noch eine Jeans dabei ..."

House erhob sich achselzuckend und rang den Impuls nieder, Chase erneut in die Arme zu schließen. Er quälte sich so sehr, und es dauerte ihn, dass er nicht wirklich helfen konnte. Er wusste selbst, dass es für den ernsthaften Chorknaben kein Trost war, was er ihm eben gesagt hatte.

Die Hölle, die sein Assistenzarzt durchmachte, begriff er nicht aus eigener Erfahrung, und Chase würde ihm niemals von seinen diesbezüglichen Gefühlen berichten, gleichgültig, wie lange oder gut sie sich kannten. Eigentlich gab es nicht viel zu erzählen. Man hatte ihn _unrein_ gemacht, ihn entehrt. Darüber zu sprechen, wäre selbst einer exhibitionistischen Quasselstrippe wie Cuddy schwer gefallen.

Seine eigene Hose war nun ebenfalls untauglich für einen Opernabend.

„Dann gehen wir in Jeans. Solange die noch sauber sind ..."

Wäre er doch so mutig wie sein Chef, wenn es um Konventionen ging. Was andere über ihn dachten, kümmerte ihn nicht, und wenn er es erfuhr, demonstrierte er offen seine Rebellion und erzürnte die Langeweiler erst recht.

„Was steht als Nächstes auf dem Programm? Ich muss sagen, den Auftakt kann alles Folgende kaum toppen. Nicht mal der bucklige Zwerg dieses italienischen Komponisten."

Auf seinen Fingerknöcheln kauend wandte Chase sich jäh um. Seine großen Augen waren gerötet, und er verhaspelte sich, als er sprach.

„Ich will nicht mehr. Lassen Sie uns heimfahren. Oder besser ich – ich nehme den Zug ..."

„Und verderben mir den Spaß? Seien Sie nicht kindisch. Was glauben Sie, was es mich gekostet hat, uns drei Tage rauszuhauen? Einen Tausender für Cuddy."

Einen Augenblick sah Chase erschrocken aus, ehe er ein zuckendes Lächeln versuchte. Auf wie viele Arten er lächeln konnte, und dabei zeigte er es viel zu selten. House beschloss, dass dieses zu seinen Favoriten gehörte. Der jetzige Ausdruck war erstaunt, unsicher und verlangte nach Schutz. Und wühlte ihn auf. Er hoffte, er würde nicht noch einmal schwach werden. Seinetwegen könnten sie sich den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht in diesem luxuriösen Apartment amüsieren. Sich im Kingsizebett wälzen, ein Bad zu zweit nehmen, ein Dinner aufs Zimmer kommen lassen, und bei Kerzenschein würde er in Chase' wunderschönen Augen versinken und später in seinen Armen. Das schien ihm heute der Inbegriff des Paradieses. Multiple Orgasmen wären nicht drin und auch nicht sein Ziel, doch allein Chase anzusehen, zu berühren, den jungen, biegsamen, vor Erregung zitternden und keuchenden Körper zu spüren und das Lachen zu hören, das ihm soviel bedeutete, würden sie ihm ersetzen. Im besten Fall sogar Chase' Selbstvertrauen stärken.

„Sie erpressen sie nicht."

„Aber sie mich. Im Inneren bin ich exorbitant wehrlos. Ich musste mit ihr schlafen, um die Auszeit genehmigt zu kriegen. Die Frau ist eine Furie. Weiß genau, was sie will. Nur nicht, was andere wollen. Ich stehe mehr auf blonde, ozeanische, emotional verwirrte Surferboys."

Zuerst rief diese Aussage Bestürzung in dem jungenhaften Gesicht hervor, doch dann verstand er, dass sein Chef ihn auf den Arm nahm. Wieder lächelte er, fast ein Grinsen und schnaubte ein bisschen. Es war ein so hinreißender Laut, dass House einen Moment die Augen schloss.

„Kommen Sie. Wir wechseln unsere Garderobe und gehen ein wenig die City erkunden. Die Zeit geht ohnehin viel zu schnell vorbei."

oOo

Im Lift blieb er ruhig. Viel gelassener als wenige Stunden zuvor. Sie waren zwar nicht die Einzigen in der Kabine, doch House hoffte, dass es nicht allein daran lag. Erfreut konstatierte er, wie Chase sich bei ihm unterhakte und sich flüchtig an ihn schmiegte.

Sie flanierten über den Times Square. Buntes Treiben, die vielen Cineplex-Gebäude und der legendäre Broadway zogen Chase magisch an. An House' Arm, auf den er angewiesen war, besah er sich die riesigen Reklameschilder, Werbeplakate, die Videoleinwand, auf der ein Nachrichtensender lief, dem sie eine Weile beim Flimmern zuschauten und sich damit als Touristen outeten, und Geschäfte. Sein Staunen überraschte House. Melbourne war ebenfalls eine Metropole und dürfte sich von New York optisch nicht allzu sehr unterscheiden, und dennoch schien ihn die Stadt irgendwie einzuschüchtern. Na ja. Keine Stadt war wie diese, zumindest keine, in der er bereits gewesen war. Eine grell geschminkte Hure, voller Lug und Trug. Er mochte sie nicht und war nur Chase zuliebe hier hergefahren. Was sich offenbar gelohnt hatte, denn dieser war augenfällig beeindruckt.

An einer Imbissbude kauften sie Hot Dogs und Dosenbier, nachdem Chase ihn gefragt hatte, welches Essen die Ortsansässigen bevorzugten.

„House!" Kauend zeigte er auf die andere Straßenseite und blieb abrupt stehen. House folgte seinem ausgestreckten Finger mit dem Blick. Ein Programmkino pries eine Nachmittagsvorstellung von _Vom Winde verweht_ an. Über dem Eingang hing die klassische Gable/Leigh-Szene, in der Rhett Butler die gerade von einem Alptraum hochgeschreckte Scarlett väterlich umarmte.

„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst", sagte House pikiert. „Der Schinken geht eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Ich sitz' mir doch nicht sechs Stunden am Tag den Arsch platt. Sie müssen laufen, deswegen hetze ich doch überhaupt hier mit Ihnen von Block zu Block. Vielleicht hätten wir lieber zum Central Park gehen sollen."

„Ich bin völlig groggy", begehrte Chase ungewöhnlich scharf auf. „Mir tut alles weh."

„Weil Sie vor ein paar Stunden wilden Sex hatten." Schockiert schaute sich Chase um, doch die Menschen, die links und rechts an ihnen vorbeiströmten, wirkten abgestumpft, gestresst oder gleichgültig. „Mit unserem Spaziergang hat das nichts zu tun. Sie _müssen _laufen. Ihre Beine wollen es."

„Aber ich nicht mehr", rief er aus und packte flehentlich House' Arm. „Bitte lassen Sie uns ins Kino gehen. Danach bleibt immer noch Zeit für einen Ausflug in den Park, wenn Sie darauf bestehen. Ich muss ein bisschen ausruhen. Bitte."

Übertrieben laut seufzte House und zog dabei die Schultern hoch. Er hoffte, die Vorstellung war bereits ausverkauft, doch die Massen zog der Klassiker schon lange nicht mehr ins Kino, insbesondere, da er sich seit Jahrzehnten im Standardfernsehprogramm als feste Größe etabliert hatte.

oOo

Eine breite, geschwungene, quietschende Holztreppe führte hinauf in den mit violett schimmernden Chintzstühlen überraschend kleinen Vorführungssaal. Die Leinwand indes war riesig und nahm die gesamte Wand ein. Zuschauer gab es recht viele; vielleicht ein oder zwei ausländische Fanclubs und die ewiggestrigen Nostalgiker, frustrierte Hausfrauen, die ihre Wünsche auf die weibliche Hauptfigur projizierten, und die unvermeidlichen Intellektuellen mit Hornbrille und Rollkragenpullover, die schon beim geringsten Popcornknistern die Stirn runzelten. Gut. Er hatte einen Megaeimer und Coke für sich und Chase gekauft.

„Ordentlich rascheln", raunte er Chase zu, als der sich ein paar Popcorn aus dem Pappeimer klaute. „Schmatzen und Schlürfen ist noch besser. Das bringt die Nerds auf die Palme."

Er stupste ihn an und schenkte ihm wieder dieses Lächeln, das sein Herz zum Schmelzen brachte. Er war so wunderschön, dass er manchmal gar nicht glauben konnte, womit er seine Gesellschaft verdient hatte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn geküsst. Ganz kurz nur auf den Mund. Er tat es, indem er ihn am Nacken zu sich herzog, es war bereits halb dunkel. Chase wich zurück, Stirn und Lippen gekräuselt. „House ..."

„Ich musste es tun. Eine innere Stimme hat es mir befohlen. Sie sehen so bezaubernd aus im Dämmerlicht. Wie ein kleines Mädchen, das seine Mommy verloren hat. Keinen juckt es, was wir hier treiben. Das ist New York, Chase."

Der Film begann, und House legte die Beine über den Sitz vor ihm und störte damit den Vordermann, der sich empört umdrehte.

„Krankes Bein", erklärte House unverfroren. „Suchen Sie sich einen anderen Platz. Vorne ist noch einer frei."

Vielleicht kannte ihn der Mann, vielleicht war er auch nur eine Memme; jedenfalls stand er widerspruchslos auf und wand sich durch die Reihe auf der Suche nach einem freien Stuhl.

„Sie sind böse", sagte Chase glucksend.

„Solange es Leute wie ihn gibt, sehe ich nicht ein, weshalb ich das ändern sollte."

_Vom Winde Verweht_ hatte er mehr als einmal gesehen, es war einer von Wilsons Lieblingsfilmen, und er langweilte ihn. Die Figuren langweilten ihn, die Handlung, die Karikatur einer starken Frau, die die hysterische Scarlett angeblich war.

Rhett Butler war der Einzige, dessen Verhalten ihm einigermaßen plausibel erschien, und trotzdem war er genau so stereotyp wie der Rest der Schauspieler. Und letztendlich trotz allem Freiheitsdrang ein von Scarlett abhängiger Waschlappen. Wenigstens verschonte man den Zuschauer mit einem Happy End.

Chase' morgendliche Attacke auf ihn hatte ihn tatsächlich mehr gefordert als er gedacht hätte. Insofern tat ihm ein Nickerchen im Kinosaal jetzt ganz gut. Nach kurzer Zeit schon schlief er ein.

Unruhe weckte ihn. Mit einem geöffneten Auge erkannte er, dass gerade die Szene gezeigt wurde, als Scarlett in der Nacht von betrunkenen Kerlen in ihrer Droschke überfallen wurde.

Geflissentlich und in routinierter Medizinermanier nahm Chase House' Beine von der Lehne und drückte sich an ihm vorbei.

„Hey." Er stoppte ihn mit dem Stock. „Wohin, Kumpel?"

„Ich muss auf die Toilette", murmelte er, es klang belegt, beinahe ängstlich.

„Soll ich Sie begleiten?"

Er kämpfte mit sich, es war ihm anzusehen. Um die Sache abzukürzen, erbarmte sich House und ging mit ihm zur Toilette.

„Sie waren tapfer bisher", stellte er fest, als Chase in der Kabine verschwunden war. Er urinierte immer noch im Sitzen. „Oder haben Sie es verdrängt? Das würde mich überraschen."

Die Spülung rauschte, alibihalber. Er hatte ihn nicht pinkeln gehört. Chase kam heraus, hinkte an ihm vorbei und wusch sich die Hände. Sein Gang erinnerte House an seinen eigenen. Der Atem war zu schnell für eine Lüge, und so schwieg er.

„Möchten Sie gehen?"

Seine Lippen pressten sich aufeinander, während er geräuschvoll durch die Nase atmete.

„Ich würde es verstehen", versicherte House. „Sie wählen den falschen Weg. Warum quälen Sie sich so? Erst die Anmache im Lift, dann der – zugegeben – beste Liebesakt, den ich je hatte, und nun dieser Film, den wir kurz nach Ihrer Vergewaltigung angeschaut haben. Das muss doch nicht sein."

Aufgrund House' schonungsloser Wortwahl in Bezug auf das Schreckliche zuckte er zusammen.

„Ich kann mich nicht an den Film erinnern", würgte er hervor.

„Geben Sie es auf, mir den toughen Supermann vorspielen zu wollen. Ich weiß, wie es in Ihnen aussieht."

Verzweifelt sah Chase zu ihm auf. „Wird sich das je ändern? Was kann ich denn tun?"

„Gar nichts. Es geht immer um das Eine. Im Film, in Büchern, sogar in der Realität. Werden Sie Mönch, wenn Sie sich ihr nicht stellen können. Ich würde einen guten Arzt verlieren, aber darauf sollten Sie keine Rücksicht nehmen. Und suchen Sie sich ein Kloster, in dem man Ihre Reize zu ignorieren versteht."

Bittere Ironie, dass Chase unfreiwillig ein Priesterseminar abgebrochen hatte. Schon der wenig selbstbewusste Teenager hatte erfahren, welche Wirkung er auf andere hatte und sich ihr auf diese Weise zu entziehen versucht. Von der von Sex dominierten Welt in die vermeintliche Entsagung eines Klosters. Und nicht einmal dort war er sicher gewesen, hatte er mit seinem unschuldigen, engelsgleichen Aussehen die Nonnen und Gebetsbrüder angespitzt. Wen wunderte es, dass er verstört war?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrte er zum Saal zurück. Er war hart im Nehmen. Oder er erinnerte sich tatsächlich nicht mehr an jene Nacht. Immerhin war er unter starken Medikamenten gewesen, als House die Erstuntersuchung vorgenommen hatte.

Er folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd.

Dass er es nicht bis zum Ende schaffen würde, war House klar gewesen. Rhett Butlers gewaltsame Einforderung seiner Eherechte gab ihm den Rest. Den Eimer mit dem Popcorn stieß er von sich und verschüttete die Coke. Empörte Zuschauer zischelten und baten sich Ruhe aus, als Chase zu winseln begann, ehe er sich übergab. House schnellte hoch. Im Saal entstand Tumult, die Leute neben ihnen erhoben sich angewidert.

Und House stellte eine groteske Ähnlichkeit zwischen Clark Gable und Frank Mahoney fest. Massig, breitschultrig, unerbittlich und unüberwindbar bezwang er die zarte Vivien Leigh, mit der Chase sich wahrscheinlich gerade identifizierte. Subtil wie in den 1930er üblich, darum jedoch nicht weniger furchterregend. Vielleicht sogar mehr als es eine offenkundige Szene getan hätte.

Beruhigende Laute von sich gebend zog er ihn hoch. Er war schwach auf den Beinen und ermattet von der Übelkeit. Wenn er bloß nicht ohnmächtig wurde. Dagegen sprach allerdings, dass er sich auf einmal bedrohlich verspannte.

_Kein Anfall, bitte nicht hier!_

„Ganz ruhig. Lassen Sie locker. Ich bin hier, es passiert nichts", flüsterte er an seinem Ohr. Das Ganze war ein Fehler. Eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen. Dank Wilson kannte er den Film in- und auswendig, auch die brutalen Momente. Die vor allem, denn die hatten ihm beim ersten Anschauen bei Stange gehalten.

„Wir gehen, okay? Ich halte Sie nur, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Er reichte Chase seinen Gehstock, den er so fest ergriff, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Ununterbrochen wimmerte er dabei an House' Jackett, der ihn humpelnd und von mitleidigen oder entrüsteten Rufen geleitet aus dem dunklen Vorführsaal in die Helligkeit und Geschäftigkeit des Foyers führte, wo er ein wenig ernüchterte.

Spitznasig und blass lehnte er an House. Einen Augenblick lang drückte der ihn sanft an sich. Chase schlang die Arme um ihn und barg das Gesicht schniefend an seiner Schulter. Er konnte kaum aufrecht stehen, obwohl er immer noch hart wie Stein war. House erwiderte die Umarmung und schaukelte ihn behutsam, wodurch Chase allmählich gelöster wurde.

„Es tut mir leid. Wir hätten uns die Vorführung nicht ansehen dürfen."

„Nicht ... Ihre Schuld", murmelte er.

Mit den Lippen streifte er über das blonde Haar, darauf wartend, dass die Muskelkontraktionen vollends verebbten. Es brauchte lange, bevor er soweit war, und House machte sich Vorwürfe.

oOo

Sie gingen nach draußen. Das Tageslicht blendete Chase, und er beschirmte die zusammengekniffenen Augen mit der Hand. Bis zur Oper waren es noch knapp vier Stunden.

„Der Park?" fragte House. „Nur wenn Sie wirklich möchten. Es gibt dort viele Leute und Seen wie in Princeton. Wie unseren Ententeich. Und wenn Sie es einem unverbesserlichen Fan gestatten, werden wir uns die Strawberry Fields anschauen. Und dann, wenn wir besonderes Glück haben, läuft uns Yoko Ono über den Weg und gießt die Gedenkplatte ihres Mannes. Sie wohnt immer noch im Dakota. John Lennon wurde vor dem Eingang des Hotels erschossen. Aber das wissen Sie schon alles, oder?"

Er nickte dankbar, wenngleich er kein Anhänger der Beatles war und ihm Yoko Onos Aufenthaltsort ziemlich schnurz. Doch Grünanlagen waren ihm mehr als recht; er mochte Parks, weil sie ihm ein Gefühl der Heimat gaben. In seiner Erinnerung war Australien immer grün und ruhig und idyllisch gewesen. Und House sang für ihn, weil er wusste, dass Chase ihm gerne zuhörte und ihn seine Singstimme entspannte. Immer wieder zauberte er die passende musikalische Untermalung aus dem Hut, diesmal die Rolling Stones mit _Miss You._

Seine Laune besserte sich, als er dem sensationell gequetschten, heiseren Organ lauschte, mit dem sein Boss so treffend Mick Jagger imitierte. Er besaß eine unglaubliche musikalische Bandbreite und erstaunliches Talent, andere nachzuahmen. Wozu auch eine gute Beobachtungsgabe gehörte. Und da House die im Übermaß hatte, verwunderte ihn der Rest nicht mehr allzu sehr.

Er brachte ihn zum Lachen mit seinen Show-Einlagen, die er mit dem Gehstock unterstrich und ihn elegant in seine Bewegungen mit einbaute wie Mick Jagger auf der Bühne seinen Mikrofonständer. Mit seinem Talent für Komik, das er im Berufsleben selten offenbarte, sich aber hin und wieder Bahn brach und Cameron und gelegentlich auch Foreman brüskierte.

Mick Jagger hätte ihn nicht werbender umtänzeln können als House es tat, vor- und rückwärts tretend und scheinbar völlig mühelos. Erst als Chase strauchelte, da er es nicht gewohnt war, alleine zu gehen, stoppte er die Improvisation und nahm wieder seinen Arm.

Blätter wirbelten von den Bäumen und die Herbstsonne spiegelte sich auf dem See, der schlicht und ergreifend „The Lake" hieß. Endlich bekam er wieder Luft, das Gefühl, frei atmen zu können. Vereinzelt fuhren Boote vorbei, und Kinder, die House und Chase am Ufer erspähten, winkten ihnen zu. Auf einmal fühlte er sich glücklich. Aus heiterem Himmel bedankte er sich bei House.

„Wofür?" House schien ehrlich verdutzt.

„Für Ihre Mühe mit mir. Für alles."

Misstrauisch beäugte ihn House. „Ist das ein Abschied?"

„Nein", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Ich wollte es Sie nur wissen lassen. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass ich es nie richtig sagen kann. Was es mir bedeutet, bei Ihnen zu sein."

Sie schlenderten zu einer Parkbank, auf der sich Chase ächzend niederließ. House setzte sich zu ihm und klatschte lautlos und irgendwie verlegen die Hände aneinander. Über ihnen in den Baumkronen veranstalteten Vögel, die sich für den Aufbruch nach Süden formierten, einen Heidenlärm.

„Mein Vater ist gestorben", eröffnete House ihm ohne Vorwarnung mit kühl klingender Stimme. Chase schluckte. Seine Finger umkrampften die Kante der Bank. Das nächtliche Telefongespräch! Er hatte geahnt, dass es keine Lappalie gewesen war. „Vor drei Tagen."

Mehr sagte er nicht. Chase wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er wusste, dass das Verhältnis zum Stiefvater gespannt gewesen war, ähnlich dem zu seinem eigenen Vater. Und trotzdem fiel ihm nichts ein, was er sagen konnte. Ob House überhaupt Trost oder irgendetwas von ihm erwartete. Er rutschte ein Stück näher zu ihm, berührte mit der Schulter die des Älteren, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er mit ihm fühlte.

„Kommen Sie mit zur Beerdigung? Sie wird nächste Woche in San Diego mit allen Ehren und dem ganzen Militärpomp stattfinden. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie dabei wären."

„Ja. Natürlich."

„Guter Junge", sagte er geistesabwesend und zog ihn eng und fröstelnd an seine Seite, während sein Blick auf den See gerichtet blieb. Chase' Kopf sank gegen House, vertrauensvoll, mitfühlend. Er wusste jetzt, weshalb House diesen Trip mit ihm unternahm. Er wollte an ihm gutmachen, was der Vater vernachlässigt hatte. Ihm eine Zeit schenken, in der ganz allein er der Mittelpunkt war. Der kleine Gregory, in dessen Rolle er schlüpfte.

„Sind Sie-... wird er Ihnen fehlen?"

Ohne ihn anzusehen, kraulte House bedächtig sein Haar, und er spürte eine leichte Gänsehaut unter seinen Schal und den Mantel kriechen.

Eine Reiterin trabte auf einem abschnaubenden, rotbraunen Pferd vorbei, das sich harmonisch in die farbenfrohe Landschaft einfügte wie ein Puzzleteil. Die Frau im Sattel war völlig im Einklang mit ihrem Tier. Der Anblick war gigantisch und so friedlich in Verbindung mit House' Berührung, dass er wohlig zusammenschauderte.

„Mein Vater? Nein. Habe ich Ihnen je von ihm erzählt? Er war ein Despot."

„Aber er beschäftigt Sie", sagte Chase. „Oder? Deswegen sind wir doch hier."

Die Finger in seinem Nacken hörten mit dem zarten Streicheln auf. Sein Chef sah zu Boden und dann wieder auf den See hinaus, doch er lächelte nicht. Er wirkte traurig, melancholisch und plötzlich unnahbar.

„Sie sind clever. Ich unterschätze Sie immer noch, dabei müsste ich es inzwischen besser wissen. Ja, er beschäftigt mich. Weil mein Vater ein Narr war, weil er mich hart haben wollte und mich nie gefragt hat, was ich mir wünsche. Was mir gut tut oder was mir gefällt. Ich habe viel versäumt mit _Daddy_. Er war nicht mein richtiger, aber der einzige, den ich hatte und der mir ein Vorbild hätte sein können."

Abrupt stand er auf, den Stock in der Armbeuge streckte er Chase beide Hände entgegen. „Genug Trübsal geblasen. Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen, oder?"

Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff Chase seine Hände und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. Vielleicht ärgerte es House, doch er fühlte sich danach, ihn noch einmal zu umhalsen. House ließ es geschehen, fuhr ihm mit der Hand über den Kopf. Er seufzte ein wenig und bebte in Chase' Umarmung. Jedes Wort wäre zuviel gewesen.

Yoko Ono ließ sich nicht blicken. In Chase' Vorstellung musste sie uralt sein, und es hatte ihn überrascht zu erfahren, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Wie eigenartig, in einem Hotel zu wohnen, und das schon solange! Vermutlich hätte sie in House einen verständnisvollen Gesprächspartner gefunden. Der hatte was übrig für schrullige Käuze. Allerdings meinte er gehört zu haben, dass Beatles-Fans nicht gerade gut auf die Witwe zu sprechen waren.

Das Denkmal mit der _Imagine_-Inschrift rührte ihn. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber es hatte etwas Bejahendes, sich das Mosaik mit der Aufforderung „Stell dir vor" anzuschauen. Fast etwas Heiliges. Etwas, das jeden anging. Losgelöst von John Lennon und seinem tragischen Tod.

_Stell dir vor, sie hätten es nicht getan. _

Hinter ihm erzählte House, dass sich an Lennons Todestag Dutzende von Fans hier versammelten. Eine Huldigungsstätte. Dafür brachte er kein Verständnis auf, und House erst recht nicht.

Trotzdem gefiel ihm der Abstecher zum Strawberry Field Memorial. Anders als der Kinobesuch. Außerdem wünschte er sich, er hätte sich genauer über das Opernstück informiert. Genauer gesagt, wenigstens ein bisschen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, um was es im „Rigoletto" ging. Und da House bereits im Kino angedeutet hatte, dass es sich im Leben und in der Kunst nur um eines drehte, konnte er sich auf eine unangenehme Überraschung gefasst machen. Jeder Künstler in jeder Epoche und jeder Sparte fand seine Inspiration in Liebe, Sex, Intrigen und Todschlag. Er brauchte etwas, das nichts mit alledem zu tun hatte. Zerstreuung. Aber er würde immer damit konfrontiert werden. Tröstliche Aussichten waren das nicht. Falls es bei Rigoletto noch wüster zuging als bei _Vom Winde Verweht_, würde er sich dort mit einem Aussetzer noch mehr blamieren als im Filmsaal. House würde es verstehen, wenn er ihm von seinen Befürchtungen berichtete und einen Rückzieher machte, doch vor sich selbst kam ihm das feige vor. Er würde es durchstehen, schließlich war es sein Wunsch gewesen.

oOo

Am Eingang der Met standen die Leute bereits Schlange. In seinen Jeans fühlte sich Chase nun doch etwas unbehaglich. Doch da House auch Jeans trug, und die mit selbstbewusster Fassung, beschloss er, die verächtlichen Blicke der Damen in Pelzmäntel und der befrackten Herren zu ignorieren.

Als sie an der Reihe waren, erklärte House, dass er zwei Karten reserviert hatte und bekam sie ausgehändigt. Merkwürdigerweise erkundigte er sich nach der Matineevorstellung am nächsten Tag und bedankte sich ausnehmend herzlich für die Auskunft, bevor er zwei weitere Karten kaufte. Was sollte das?

„Wir gehen noch einen trinken", ließ er Chase wissen. „Hätten Sie Lust?"

„Aber-..." Verwirrt schaute er auf das Billett. In einer Viertelstunde fing das Stück an. „Wir werden es nicht mehr schaffen bis zur Ouvertüre."

Energisch zog ihn House von der Oper weg zu einer eher unscheinbaren Kneipe, wo er zwei Bier bestellte und Chase auf den Barhocker am Tresen half. „Wir steigern uns langsam", flüsterte er ihm zu. „Von Bier über Likör zu den harten Sachen."

„Wollen Sie randalieren, später in der Oper, um mich zu erniedrigen? Ich verstehe nicht ... wir verpassen doch alles ..."

House nahm einen Schluck Bier. „Was wissen Sie über Verdi und Rigoletto?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Nichts. Ich dachte, ich lasse mich überraschen. Ich kenne ein paar Arien von Verdi, die sind nicht schlecht."

„Nun, seine Opern sind es. Die Handlung ist billig, niveaulos und vorhersehbar. Und Rigoletto außerdem schrecklich deprimierend mit ausschweifenden Herzögen, boshaften Zwergen und liebeskranken Töchtern. Geben Sie mir Ihre Karte."

Völlig perplex überreichte er sie seinem Chef. Der sah Chase einen Moment prüfend an, ehe er die Karte zusammen mit der zweiten in Schnipsel riss und unter einem Bierfilz verschwinden ließ. Chase war wie vom Donner gerührt. Die teuren Logenplätze! Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

„Was-...?" Er klang weinerlich und verabscheute sich dafür.

Aber er hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut. War seine Vermutung doch falsch gewesen? Hatte House den ganzen Budenzauber organisiert, um ihn umso mehr zu desillusionieren? Aber falls dem so war, welchen Grund gab es dafür? Hatte er sich irgendwann falsch verhalten? Einen Fehler gemacht, der nun bestraft wurde? Der Blackout im Lichtspielhaus war keine Absicht gewesen, und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, andererseits hätte er sich dem gewiss nicht ausgeliefert. Er hatte stark sein wollen und versagt. Das war das ganze Geheimnis.

House' etwas rauhe Stimme, die sich trotzdem so sensibel anhörte, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Begleiter. „Sie wollten nur mit mir in die Oper, stimmt's? Das Stück ist eigentlich nebensächlich, wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe. Also verlängern wir einen Tag und sehen uns das hier an."

Er gab Chase die Karte für die morgige Vorstellung. Humperdincks „Hänsel und Gretel". Leicht hysterisch lachend hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er sollte Entrüstung mimen, war jedoch insgeheim erleichtert. „Das ist eine Kinderoper", wagte er dennoch anzumerken.

„Nichtsdestotrotz eine Oper. Eine sehr nette für große und kleine Kinder." Mit einem seelenvollen Blick prostete er Chase zu. „Tun Sie nicht so erwachsen. Sie müssen nicht Daddys großer Junge sein. Ich habe Sie lieber so, wie Sie sind."

Grinsend stieß Chase mit ihm an. Der Abend versprach schön zu werden.


End file.
